


Thirst

by psykhe



Series: School Daze [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Light Choking, M/M, Smut, Student Akaashi, Teacher Bokuto, Teacher Kuroo, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psykhe/pseuds/psykhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bet you’re addicted, aren’t you,” Kuroo started, causing the spectator to grow curious – it was the only thing that could currently get his mind off the bulge in his pants. “It’s not just me anymore, is it? I bet you get around, letting anyone use you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> okay so my attempt at smut. it's terrible, but hey, practice? advice/cc would be cool, if you'd like.
> 
> also wasn't quite sure if this should be rated M or E, so I did E just to be safe.

The final bell rang for the day, and man, was he beat. The students had truly outdone themselves, tiring the PE teacher claiming he couldn’t do such-or-other. Of course, the childish man took it upon himself to accomplish said feats. Bokuto Koutarou never backed down from a challenge – it was a problem, really. Wiping the sweat from his brow, the man fanned himself before setting out to complete his task of putting away the equipment they had been using.

 

It was a good thing he had motivation, or else he would have stayed back for another few hours. Snagging his phone from the bench, Bokuto set out to text his good bro and the second year mathematics teacher, Kuroo Tetsurou. It was short and sweet, and had even received a quick response that left him eager for the beers they were supposed to drink afterwards. It was a great way to end the day, if you asked him.

 

**To:** Kubroo

_Gotta clean, b there when I can_

**To:** Brokuto

_Kool, meet @ 2-5, finishing up_

 

Pocketing his phone, Bokuto went about the cleaning with a grin on his face. It had been a while since he last winded down with his favourite colleague. It was bound to be a blast.

  ****

* * *

 

 

Nothing could have prepared him for this, absolutely nothing.

 

The door of the classroom had been slightly ajar, and Bokuto would have barged inside if he didn’t hear that sound that made his face go red. He quickly ducked out of sight, but his curiosity had been peaked. Sinking to the ground, Bokuto peered through the crack and would have made an audible gasp had his hand not been covering his mouth. There was something that told him that it probably wouldn’t have been heard over _that_.

 

A loud smack resonated, large hands connecting to a pale, taut ass. A handprint was sure to appear, had it not already. “Do you like that?” The larger male sneered, and all the other could do was let pleasured moans spill out of him. He couldn’t even nod if he wanted to, Kuroo’s hands fisting the short curls as he pulled the student’s head backwards. His hand connected again, clearly not pleased with the answer, “what was that? I couldn’t hear you.” The thrust of his hips slowed to a halt, both hands steadying the other’s hips. He pulled out nearly completely.

 

“Ple-please,” the other groaned, the lack of stimulation torturous as he tried to push backwards onto Kuroo’s cock.

 

“’Hm?” The elder was clearly amused by the student’s desperation, if the smirk on his face was anything to go by, “what was that, Akaashi? I won’t know what to do unless you ask.”

 

The shorter male was about to reach between his legs for some form of relief, though Kuroo was quick to swat his hands away. “Don’t,” he warned, causing the other to gulp nervously.

 

Attempting to prop himself up on his elbows, Akaashi looked back at his partner. He had a moment to compose himself (as much as he could for someone in his position) before steadily demanding, “I need you to fuck me, Kuroo-sens- ah!” A yelp of surprise cut his sentence short, the teacher pushing himself back into the tight walls. The balance his elbows gave him failed as they collapsed, Akaashi’s face now against the desk as Kuroo bent him over and continued pounding into him.

 

The throes of pleasure were too much, especially with the teacher now brushing a spot he had previously been avoiding. Akaashi didn’t have enough time to warn him as he came onto the desk.

 

Kuroo grunted as walls clenched around him, fingers pressing hard on the student’s hips. “Tch,” he seemed displeased, “what a slut.”

 

He pulled out almost immediately, not having reached his limit yet. He took off the condom and tossed it, making a mental note to empty the bin later on. The hands that were steadying Akaashi’s hips were removed, and the student whined from the lack of proximity. He also ended up sliding to his knees, not enough strength left in his legs.

 

“I bet you’re addicted, aren’t you,” Kuroo started, causing the spectator to grow curious – it was the only thing that could currently get his mind off the bulge in his pants. “It’s not just me anymore, is it? I bet you get around, letting anyone use you” The lack of response seemed to irk the man, “turn and face me when I talk to you, slut.” His tone of voice was harsh, and Bokuto had half the mind to stop his colleague from potentially harming the student further had Akaashi not turned obediently, dark green eyes darting between Kuroo’s face and his member. “That’s better. Now get to work.”

 

It didn’t take more convincing for Akaashi to give Kuroo’s cock a few pumps while he licked his balls, soon moving to leave a line of saliva as he traced the base of his shaft to the tip. It didn’t take long before the head was in his mouth, slowly taking Kuroo in, inch by inch.

 

Once at the base, the teacher reached down, tilting Akaashi’s head so that they’d make eye contact. “Fuck, you look good,” he praised, and the student seemed to drink up his words, “stretched around my cock like that.” His hands went back to grip Akaashi’s hair, tugging just hard enough to make him gasp. Kuroo took that moment to sheath himself in the teenager’s mouth completely. Despite letting a grunt of pleasure escape his lips, Kuroo focused more on the look of surprise on Akaashi’s face. Slipping out, he snapped his hips forwards once again, and again, basking in the feeling of the boy’s throat spasms around his dick. The tears prickling at the younger’s eyes were a huge bonus, too.

 

He would have continued until completion had he not noticed the hand moving behind Akaashi, no doubt stretching himself wide open. It was a sight that made Bokuto’s resolve fail, hand slipping to his crotch to palm himself through his track pants.

 

“Oho? What’s this?” There was a wicked grin on his features as he pulled Akaashi off of him, “getting turned on by sucking me off?”

 

He only received a whimper as a response, eyes catching each other once more.

 

Kuroo pulled Akaashi up and his fingers out of him, moving to the other side of the desk so he could take a seat. He grabbed a foil package and bottle of lube from his drawer, handing the latter object to the boy. “Go on,” he was met with a questioning look as Kuroo urged on, “show me how you’re going to open yourself up for me.”

 

It took the teen no time before he opened the cap, lathering his fingers with the lubricant before starting off with two fingers, scissoring them as he enjoyed the stretch. Kuroo’s never faltering stare urged him to add another finger, getting ready for what was soon to come.

 

“Fuck yourself with this,” the teacher smirked, pointing between his legs. He had taken the opportunity to roll the condom onto his length.

 

Akaashi didn’t need to be told twice as he placed a leg on either side of Kuroo, lining himself up before sinking onto the man. “Sensei,” his arms wrapped around the others neck as he got used to the intrusion. Soon enough a steady rhythm was made.

 

“What would people think if they saw you like this? See you fucking yourself with my cock?” A shiver of excitement ran through the smaller boy’s body. “I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Feeling Akaashi clench around his length was all the proof he needed. “You wouldn’t want it to stop there, just watching, would you?”

 

This time a small gasp was heard. Cat-like eyes studied the boy on him – it didn’t come from him, he was certain, though the student didn’t seem to have heard. He then glanced at the door, catching a peek of grey and black hair. A smirk danced on his lips as he returned his attention to Akaashi.

 

If Bokuto wanted a free show, he was going to get one.

 

“Turn around,” he murmured, Akaashi obeying the simple command. His back was now pressed against the front of Kuroo’s shirt, his own having been discarded when this had all started.

 

As Akaashi continued to fuck himself onto Kuroo, tanned fingers roamed the younger’s body, each stopping at a nipple to tweak them, soon sharp tugs causing loud moans. Kuroo bit at places he knew would be covered by the uniform, sucking angry red marks onto the pale skin. His hands then moved lower, gripping beneath Akaashi’s thighs to lift and spread both his legs, swivling ever so slightly so he knew his colleague could get a better look of the student’s delicious hole as he fucked into it.

 

“I bet you’re thinking of it now, someone walking in on me as I’m fucking you. They’d see how much of a whore you truly are. Maybe they’ll think this is how you get your high grades, letting teachers use you as their own personal fleshlight”

 

Bokuto noticed Akaashi’s cock twitch, and as much as he felt dirty watching the situation, oh was it a sight. His hands had slipped into his pants now, strokes trying to match the rhythm the two set.

 

“Watching wouldn’t be enough though, would it,” he brought up the previous subject, especially now that he knew that someone was watching. “You’re such a cockslut I bet you’d want them to join in.”

 

Moans were slipping past Akaashi’s lips along with incoherent babble as the words turned him on more, if it were possible.

 

“Would you want a dick at both ends, fucking you in both holes?” Kuroo let one leg loose, dropping it unceremoniously on the outside of his lap so that Akaashi would remain spread. The free hand ventured downwards, Akaashi pleadingly looking at the limb hoping it would wrap around him. Instead, Kuroo let a finger trail lower, teasing the already filled entrance, “or would you want a second dick in here, filling you up?”

 

Akaashi swore at the thought, cock leaking. “Yes,” he managed to croak out, the thought of being filled completely exciting him to no end.

 

Kuroo peered at the door, though it seemed like his brawny friend didn’t seem to understand the invitation. Shame, really. So instead, Kuroo quickened his pace. “Two can’t be enough to satisfy you, could it Akaashi? You might as well be the school’s cum dump.” His free hand was now wrapped around Akaashi’s throat, squeezing.

 

“No one would expect it, the quiet, beautiful Akaashi Keiji,” he released his neck in order to hear the appealing moans and whines escaping the teen, “is the biggest whore there is. They’d line up, you know, jerking off on you, using that pretty little mouth of yours to suck them dry. They’d use your ass, pound into it so much that it’ll only be their plaything. A hole with no other purpose than to fill with cum, but you’d like that. You wouldn’t even complain. You’d want more. You have such a greedy little hole, Akaashi. Can you feel yourself clenching around me? Trying to milk me? What a filthy body you have.”

 

“Sen-sensei,” the student mewled, placing Kuroo’s hand on his cock and ushering for him to move. “I’m go – I’m going to-!” Was all the warning he got as he spilled all over his teacher’s hand.

 

Kuroo’s hips began to sputter at the tightness, ramming into Akaashi with force as he bit into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, soon reaching his limit and spilling into him.

 

* * *

 

“Bokuto? Why didn’t you meet me at the classroom?” The dark haired male feigned ignorance as he met his colleague by the school entrance.

 

“Eh, had to hit the washroom and figured you’d be done about now,” he hadn’t managed to hold eye contact for longer than a second, eyes always averting from Kuroo’s gaze. Not only had he felt dirty from watching his friend have sex with one of their students, but he had _thoroughly_ enjoyed it, if the soiled underwear in his bag was anything to go by. “So, drinks?” He offered in attempt to help his mind get off the subject. He reached for his water bottle, taking a swig.

 

“So you accept my invitation for beers and not a threesome? Harsh.” A smirk tugged at his lips as Bokuto choked on his water, face flushing a deep red.


End file.
